Let Me Be The One
by YfyF12
Summary: After Bella's tragic death, Edward won't deny the chance to have her back in his hands. Second chances make everything fun! But with time, Edward gets a bit more...dominant and possessive..will Bella be able to cope with him or not?


Let Me Be The One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Nothing of the story plot. I only play with them :3

Chapter POV: Edward

* * *

Good evening, Master Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to see you again."

"How long has it been since we've spoken? A decade perhaps?"

"Ah! You've finally risen from the coffin, Master Cullen."

With as much courtesy and enthusiasm, I responded with a curt nod or smile. These people were complete and utter strangers to me, but that didn't mean I should treat them as such. Besides, I was the guest here.

I wasn't the only guest.

The rest of the Cullens came along. Rosalie stood loyally by Emmett's side, watching all the females eye his muscular profile with a cold stare. She didn't look too pleased, despite the grand directions they set up just for us. Alice and Jasper walked hand-in-hand, both with welcoming grins on their friendly faces. They looked perfectly content. Carlisle and Esme stood closely together, although they were more worried about talking to other people than holding onto each other.

I stood by, forcing a smile here and there, with that familiar pain lodged in my chest. That familiar ach hinged as I scanned the room, a habit I got from awhile back, and came up with someone missing. Someone important.

_Isabella…_

The name brought mental pain to course through the place where my heart once dwelled. I could feel my forced smile falter as my eyes, once more, looked up, desperate to seek out the woman that was brutally taken away from me.

I was only face to face with strangers.

Jasper met my eye. He was right. Before the celebration, he had a feeling my emotions would be a bit dominant. But I was so positive that for once I'd be able to go somewhere without feeling that missing sensation overwhelm me. I was wrong.

Even though so much time has passed since my beloved's death, the pain felt so utterly raw that my hands began trembling. Her face flashed in my mind. Her laugh echoed in my ears. Her touch whispered across my skin, and I could tell Jasper was sending a consoling wave towards me. It was absolutely futile.

I hurried off to the edge of the crowd, taking a seat on one of the benches. It hurt so much to know that I'll never be able to see her again, nor will I ever even be able to touch her, or hear that heavenly heart beat of hers.

I should've forgotten her. I managed to forget just how long ago the tragic accident occurred. The years all seemed to blur together in a messy array. But wasn't I supposed to move on—maybe find someone else?

I held back a groan. No. How could I think that? What would she do if she knew I thought about finding someone else to take her place? She would be hurt. I couldn't let her feel hurt; she doesn't deserve that.

The memories of our moments together plagued my mind constantly. It was like rewinding everything and watching it over and over and over—nonstop. It should've all gradually dimmed out, and eventually, I shouldn't even remember what her _face_ looked like.

I ran a hand through my hair, drowning in my intense thoughts. How _could_ I forget what she looked like? How could I ever forget how her eyes seemed to portray every single emotion she felt? Or how delectable she looked when I made her blush. The way she puckered her plush lips before we kissed, or how she always loved listening to me play the piano. I couldn't forget her! Not my beloved! There was no way!

Surely I was cursed. It's been so many years since her death yet here I was still mourning like a weak, wounded animal. Pathetic. I need to get myself together.

"_Is something wrong with him?"_

I immediately stiffened when I heard someone's though brush past me. No. They knew something was wrong with me. I had to make them believe I was perfectly fine.

"Master Edward," A man crossed over my path. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded at him, looking around for the person who thought such a thing.

"Is something wrong?" The man continued. "You look a bit isolated over there."

"It's nothing." I hid the pain easily with a cold snap, sending an annoyed glare down at the man. His smile was wiped clean from his face once he saw the look in my eye.

"Y-you're friend was looking for you." He stuttered, lifting his finger to point over at Alice and Jasper. "He sent me to tell you."

Without even another word, I hurried over to Jasper. Alice was talking to some other girl, and Jasper gave me a meaningful look.

"_Stop thinking about her."_

I narrowed my eyes at his thoughts, which were directed at me deliberately. Jasper easily had a calm expression, while mine was annoyed and basically worn-out.

I felt like a walking corpse. I've felt that way ever since…

Someone nudged me. I looked to see Rosalie. Emmett had his arm wrapped around her, but he was drinking out of a goblet. "Hey, that girl's been eyeing you for awhile. Why don't you go talk to her?"

She looked in a direction and my eyes followed. There stood a beautiful, blonde girl with a gorgeous, exquisite dress that seemed to show off her curves. As I looked her over, I couldn't help but notice she didn't have those brown curls. Or how her chest was too big.

The girl noticed me watching her. With lips a crimson color—the color of blood—I watched her saunter over to me. Weird. She seemed pretty confident of where she was walking, as if she knew she wouldn't trip at any moment.

"Hello," She greeted. Her voice was fine as silk. But for some reason, I found myself bored by it. Where was the emotion? "I'm Tanya."

"Nice to meet you." My respond was on impulse, and before I knew it, she was leading me to the dance floor.

"Dance with me," She said over her shoulder, her blonde hair hanging in perfect curls past her back.

She pulled me close to her as music played in the background. Stiffly, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and held her to me. It was like I knew she was bound to trip or fall, so my first act was to hold her.

She giggled, noticing my discomfort. "Loosen up. I've danced numerous of times, don't worry. I won't _fall_."

Reluctantly I loosened my grip, though I still wrapped my arms loosely in case. She was indeed pretty, but I could already feel myself aching to leave.

"I couldn't help but notice just how handsome you look tonight." Tanya complimented me easily, fluttering her eyes up at me. Her eyelashes were perfectly curled, making her light blue eyes seem to pop out at me.

I brushed away the compliment like it meant nothing to me. "You, too."

"Oh, so _mysterious_." A playful grin hinted across her ruby lips, and for a moment, she seemed almost feline. "I like it."

I grinned hesitantly down at her as the music slowed. We both seemed to have the dance steps memorized and easily followed through each. But where was the challenge?

"You're one of the Cullen's, right?" She asked suddenly.

The question made me realize something. Of course. That's why she wanted to talk to me. I was a Cullen—one of the highest of the royals here. She did it to improve her ranking, to gain more attention.

I gently moved away, unwinding my arms.

"What's wrong?" She tried to pull me back, but I quickly dodged her hands. I was, in fact, the fastest in the Cullen's.

"This is pointless." I stated bluntly. "I find no interest in you. Leave me. I don't wish to see you."

She was insulted. "How rude! You looked like you were interested moments ago! What has changed?"

"If you ever try this again," I whispered angrily so no one could hear, "I will find you and rip out your eyes. And then I'll make you _eat_ them. Understand?"

Tanya's eyes widened from my brutal threats. "Y-yes, Master Edward."

"_Wow. I guess he __**is**__ as heartless as they say." _I could hear her thoughts and they only made my anger worse.

"Leave." I hissed quietly, giving her one of my coldest looks I could muster. She scrambled away, not even looking over her shoulder as she pushed past other royals. I watched her leave in silent fury.

Maybe I was being a bit rash and harsh. But all these years of being eaten from this haunting pain did something to me. It made me a bit paranoid. Untrusting of people's loyalty and such. And once I saw one sign of disloyalty, I snapped.

I turned to look for Jasper. He was gone, along with Alice. I inwardly cringed, realizing I was in the middle of the dance floor.

_Jasper,_ I thought inwardly, _where'd you go? _

Since my mood darkened from Tanya's selfish ways, I wasn't in the mood to "celebrate" anymore. Without even uttering a warning, I shoved past two men and nearly collided with a woman. I stalked off with a frown knitted on my features, hatred lurking off me in thick waves.

_Someone's mad._

_I feel bad for whoever got on his nerves. _

_Uh oh! There goes Master Cullen again! _

I almost smiled from people's thoughts. But the fury swelling inside of me held the smile back and instead was a tight glower.

I was miserable.

Wait.

I nearly skidded to a stop. Something…

There it is again. Like some kind of wild canine, I tensed up and looked for the source of the disturbing noise.

Laughter. But not any laughter. Giggling. Not just any giggle.

Her giggles.

Isabella's giggles.

If I had a heart, it would've stopped right then and there as I desperately looked for whoever was laughing. I looked past people's heads. I shoved past people to see better. But no matter what I did, I couldn't find the person who was—

"Bella!" My insides froze, if not already. Someone called the girl's name.

_Could it be…?_

I stopped myself from panicking. No. She was dead. No matter what, no matter where I go, I always find a girl whose name was Bella or Isabella. And I always managed to 'believe' that she was _her_, and brought myself down.

But I reasoned with myself. Those giggles were so familiar. For once, the pain inside of me paused as I listened to those giggles. I savored them like sweet honey. I couldn't get enough.

I turned around and stilled completely. There, 20 feet away from me, stood Isabella Marie Swan.

And all I could think was:

_Mine. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, so I once said I wasn't ever going to do a Twilight story right? Well I'm going against myself. Here's another one. I'm pretty involved with this one right now though, so don't worry about me taking it down. I have a feeling I won't this time, and I'll finish it. Anyway, here's the prologue. Just to let you know what kind of Edward you're dealing with right now. He may seem a bit angsty and sad, but he'll be the same dominant/posessive Edward we all know later on once he sees Bella again. Also, I almost never do an Edward POV. I only did this to open the story up a bit. The rest will probably/most likely be in Bella POV. Thank you and if you have time please leave a review! :) **

**~YolandaFriella**


End file.
